Trebles Regionals
(feat. ) |sung by= The Treblemakers |solos= Donald Jesse |place= Regionals }} Right Round by (feat. ) is the song sung by the Treblemakers at the 2012 ICCA Regionals. On the soundtrack, it features My Name Is Kay. Lyrics (official soundtrack) Treblemakers: You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Girl: You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Donald: Hey, walk out that house with my swagger Hop in there with dough, I got places to go! People to see, time is precious I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control? Just like my mind where I'm goin' No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll I like my jewelry that's always on whoa Jesse: I know the storm is comin' My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower Call up my homies, it's on Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours We keep a fade-away shot 'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours Lil' mama, I owe you just like the flowers Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers Treblemakers: You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Girl: You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Boy: From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin' my money around Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found It's goin' down down From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin' my money around Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found It's goin' down down Hey, shawty must know I'm the man My money love her like her number one fan Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans My Benjamin Franklins A couple of grands, I got rubber bands My paper planes makin' her dance Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan We buildin' castles that's made out of sand Jesse: She's amazin', fire blazin' Boy: Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer? Time to get paid, it's maximum wage That body belong on a poster I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me Like, "Damn it, I know you" You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster Tell me whatever and I'll be your chauffeur Treblemakers: You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Girl: You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin' my money around Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found It's goin' down down From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin' my money around Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found It's goin' down down Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models Watchin' they asses go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Song Category:Lyrics Category:Songs sung by The Treblemakers Category:Pitch Perfect songs Category:Songs